


As Long As You're Mine

by Mooseyboo27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseyboo27/pseuds/Mooseyboo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a violent rash of deaths appear in Cherry Hill, New Jersey, Sam and Dean come check it out.  Until one night, Dean comes home a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As You're Mine

WIP. This story has not been fully calculated into conclusion.


End file.
